Kelly (Official)
Kelly Flute is one of the other major characters of the official Zack series and is a minor character of the official Fred series from The FunEditor4. She was created by YouTube user Kryalis (originally Bradleywestgarth1999). Kelly made her first appearance in the episode "Zack's Girlfriend." She has an abusive brother named Claude, she has a boyfriend named Zack. has some friends at school (mainly Fred), and she has parents. She goes to Comp School. Information Gender: Female Hair: Black Age: 14 (Zack's Girlfriend) 15 (During the events of the series) 18 (Current logical age) Occupation: Comp School Student Family: Officer Flute (Dad) Amy (Mother) Claude (Brother) First Appearance: Zack's Girlfriend Last Appearance: Unknown Voice: Princess Ethnicity: '''Caucasian-American Origin Kelly was born in 1997. Her dad is a police officer and her mother was a ballet dancer. At the time. she, her parents, and her brother, Claude, lived a good life together as a family. But when Kelly was 7 years old, Claude started to become obsessed with vandalism, and he decided to graffiti her room. All heartbroken, Kelly lost faith in her brother, and she decided to stay away from him. Her father, Officer Flute, grounded Claude for vandalism and even told Kelly, "If anything bad like that happens to you or anybody else, Kelly, please call me." When Kelly was 13, she found a boy named Fred Baconmaker on the streets being beaten up by two "gangbangers". She saved his life by calling her father on the phone. Shortly after that short incident, she and Fred became pretty close friends, and they attended Comp School together. There, they both made friends with Emma. During her 9th year in Comp School, Kelly planned to have a party after school with her friends, including Fred, Emma, Dave, and Kidaroo. That is when she first met Zack in "Zack's Girlfriend." Likes *Her Boyfriend (Zack) *Her friends: Fred (her best friend) and Emma *Her favorite restaurant: Steak N' Shake Dislikes Derek, Gecko, Claude (her brother), Alda Ferrald, Simon Badger, Ericina, and LouieLouie95 Trivia Back in 2012, Kryalis was originally going to make a series about Kelly getting grounded, but he cancelled it after one episode. In 2012, while caroline0204 was doing grounded videos, Kryalis pointed out to him on the comments below the Eric Goes To Kelly's House Without Permission video that caroline got Kelly wrong in terms of the skin tone. Instead of the pale white tone, caroline0204, apparently, added a sheet white tone. Even FunEditor4 has come to notice about this mistake. Back in 2012, she used to be caroline0204's GoAnimate Wife ever since he saw about Zack talking smack to Kelly. Almost 2 years later, he has realized that he ruined Kryalis's Zack series all along by not only doing that, but giving Zack a new girlfriend named Rachel Penza, getting the characters by Kryalis wrong, and having Derek and Zara become a couple. He even stated in a reply to a comment from TheDqwt that he hated the idea of having a GoAnimate wife. He decided to divorce Kelly and have her reunite with Zack. According to FunEditor4, Kelly was meant to be Zack's girlfriend anyway. This was because he saw some of the episodes of Kryalis' Zack series where she and Zack '''did hang out with one another. Regardless, Kelly is now Zack's boyfriend again. Likes (Other Timeline) * Her Best Friend (Rachel) * Her TV Show on NBC (Frozen (NBC series); 1998-2015) Dislikes (Other Timeline) Primitives, Hive, Vocaliodhater666, and Kumi Delorean enemy or bully, Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Girls Category:Troublemakers Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy world characters Category:Not Troublemakers Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Now Nice Girls Category:Non troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Ungrounded People Category:Characters who have boyfriends Category:Comp School Students Category:1997 Births Category:1997 births